


A Song For My Valentine

by Haanbeii



Series: Gatekeeper's World [5]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F, M/M, Role Reversal, Ruru is only older than Emiru by 2 years, Songfic, There are PICTURES, i did write them on my own, might count as that idk, ruru reunion! ruru reunion!, the lyrics for friends with you were inspired by purikyun and the wiki's, the music note is ruru and the brackets are emiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: All Ikuma wanted was to go on a date with Carmine. But, maybe helping out his friends is a good alternative.
Relationships: Aisaki Emiru & Ruru Amour, Carmine Piazza/Ikuma Mochizuki, Kagayaki Homare/Nono Hana
Series: Gatekeeper's World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118





	A Song For My Valentine

All Ikuma wanted was to go on a date with Carmine for Valentine’s Day. He and Hana had made a bunch of sweets, and he’d given them out to his friends, but they’d made the most extravagant things for their respective partners. Homare and Carmine were very happy about it, of course.

But, Hana and Homare ended up staying in Nightoath a lot sooner than they had planned, due to a strange person texting Ikuma the day before.

Though she hadn’t really answered the question on how she had gotten back to the past, Ikuma was more concerned with the fact she mentioned the name Luca.

He chose to ignore that though, hoping that maybe the other hadn’t meant any ill will towards him. After all, Rose didn’t know about Luca anyways. That’s how he wanted to keep it.

But, Ruru was once one of the Pretty Cures of Love, Cure Amour. What a fitting day for her to be reunited with her friends.

\- - - - -

“I thought she’d never come back, I say!” Emiru sobbed as Saaya gently patted her on the head. They were sitting on a bench in Nightoath, with Homare and Hana. “I missed her so much!”

“Of course you did,” Saaya reassured her. “She’s your best friend.”

“Ikuma said she didn’t have all her memories? What if she doesn’t remember me? What if she doesn’t remember how much I love her?” Emiru buried her face into Saaya’s chest, as the blue haired girl soothed her but running her fingers through her hair.

“Ruru loves you too! Even if she doesn’t remember you, she’ll learn to love you again!” Hana piped in. “How do you love Ruru anyways? Is like the love Homare and I have or, is it just platonic?”

“...I….” Emiru sniffled as she pulled her head away from Saaya’s chest. “Well, when I first met her, it was platonic love. But, I guess now that she’s been gone for so many years, I really don’t know.... Maybe I do love her like that.”

“You’ve grown up, Emiru. You’re a little older than when Hana and I started dating.” Homare added. “Whatever your feelings are, Emiru, I’m sure you’ll figure them out when you see her again.”

“You’re right,” Emiru said, taking a deep breath. “I feel bad for Ikuma though. He wanted to spend the day with Carmine, right?’

“He will, don’t worry!” Hana smiled. “Right, Homare?” 

The blonde nodded. “Yeah. Carmine’s coming to get him.”

Footsteps became audible, and Emiru felt her chest tighten. After all these years, Ruru - the Ruru she knew - was coming back! She thought she’d have to wait even longer to see her again.

Emiru looked up as the footsteps came closer. Her red eyes began to water again as she saw her best friend, Ruru Amour, for the first time in ears.

Ruru was holding her Twin Love Guitar, and with a smile, she began to play and sing.

“♪There are so many things that I want to say to you

Like all the things I love about you

Let’s tie our hearts together with a ribbon

It will let us become friends♪”

Emiru felt tears rush down her face as Ruru continued to sing, and she, too, joined in. This time, the roles were reversed.

“♪Your smile♪

[(Your smile)]

♪And your tears♪

[(And your tears) squeeze something I hold deep inside]

♪[Right here, our hearts are shining bright

The two of us are a strange pair

We’re completely different

But if we hug our hearts tight together

Things will all be okay]♪

♪Forever we will be♪

[(Forever we’ll be)]

♪[The best of friends

Our hearts are tired with a ribbon♪]”

“Ikuma, are you crying?”

“I’m not the only one!” Ikuma sniffled as he glared at Homare who had tears in her eyes too. She also was wiping the tears off Hana’s face.

“Ruru! Ruru! I missed you!” Emiru got up and tackled-hugged Ruru, the android falling backwards onto the ground.

“Emiru, I missed you too.” There were tears in her eyes too. “We wouldn’t be going to the same future. I asked Traum to make me something so I could see you again. Everyone is doing well, and we’ve been working hard to fix everything. But, I knew I couldn't stay there if I meant I’d never be able to see you all again.”

“Ikuma.” Carmine gently touched Ikuma’s arm. Instinctively, the younger keeper flinched his arm away.

“I’m sorry.” Ikuma whispered. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Carmine smiled gently as he grabbed Ikuma’s hand. “Let’s leave them be, okay? Happy Valentine’s Day, guys!” He called back to them, and Ikuma waved at them as Carmine grabbed his key and opened a portal to Crystalcrest.

\- - - - -

“So, where would you like to go first? Anything you want to do?” Carmine asked, holding Ikuma’s hand tightly.

“Well, let’s see….” Ikuma began, looking around the street. “Maybe we could go to-”

“Kuma! I knew I’d run into you!”

Ikuma and Carmine both turned around. Orange eyes widened as Ikuma’s hand broke away from Carmine’s, and lavender eyes bore into his soul. He stepped back a bit.

“How romantic, a lovely reunion on Valentine’s Day! I thought that I’d never see you again, Kuma!” His sea green hair framed his face. There was no mistaking who this person was.

“Luca….”

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER? Yes.
> 
> Anyways, as I stated in the note.s I took inspiration from both Purikyun and the Pretty Cure Wiki for the lyrics, and then i worded them myself. The music note is Ruru, and the brackets are Emiru. It's reverse from the actual song because I thought it was cute.  
> Text screenshots are from an app called Yazzy. I posted the picture on Ikuma's twitter, so I blurred out the phone number (it was just placeholder numbers though)
> 
> In Starlit Lakeside, I posted a picture of the Hugtto girls' keys (minus Ruru's) Hers basically is like Emiru's except the purple and red are switched, and the lighter red is a lilac color. It would be called Heartbeat Dance!  
> Links, as usual.  
> here's the twitter for ikuma: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> here's the lore page: https://gatekeepers-world.carrd.co/  
> here's the character profiles page: https://keeper-of-characters.carrd.co/  
> ikuma is special, so you get sent to this site if you click on him: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> and homare's twitter (she's very ooc)  
> https://twitter.com/HomareEtoile (very creative, ik)


End file.
